playhollywoodufandomcom-20200214-history
Bianca Stone
Bianca Stone is a 2014-introduced and all-around character. She is a celebutante, and she is a student at Hollywood University. In the conflict, she is on the V.I.P. side because she is Anders Stone's youngest daughter, begged for her career, is afraid of uncertainty, and wants the glory of a future as beloved celebutante. The fact that specifically the protagonist, Addison Sinclair, is the one who fights Bianca's entourage and thereby challenges Addison on things to see if she's better than her. Character Personality Bianca is a rich, manipulative girl. She's quick to judge and will always find a way to turn your words around on you. She is also proven to be jealous, as she gets extremely angry when Lance compliments Jenni, when your character sings on stage during the New Year's Eve, and also of her sister's acting ability. She is very hot headed, often yelling at people and demanding to be treated like a star, and loves to see other people getting in trouble. She is often portrayed as quite dumb, as during the quest, Her Steel Heart, she becomes confused when you are trying to trick her into saying lines by comparing yourself and her. She is also easily tricked into saying 'I will crush this petty world in my iron grip!' Bianca is not very good with appreciation as she has disregarded everything YC and her have been through. Especially with Crash bringing all of them to the woods. It might be that she is very insecure of YC and would wish to get rid of any competition. Bianca is also quite selfish and insensitive as she treats Addison with little respect and picks on Addison about her mother. Appearance Bianca has wavy brown hair and tan skin. As of the first release she is seen wearing the Level 25 Celebutante Girl's outfit with a golden necklace and bracelets on both wrists. Character Type Relationships Family Bianca is the youngest daughter of Anders Stone, the head of Stone Pictures. She buys her way wherever she wants to go and is used to living the good life. He wants to help her make it big in Hollywood, so one of the conditions when he agrees to finance your movie, Clash at Sunset, is that Bianca stars in it. During the filming of Clash at Sunset, Bianca catches the purposely getting her angry and 'using' her, and Bianca threatens to tell her father and cancel the film, making her seem like a "Daddy's Girl", but the player can choose to call Anders themself, which will lead to him storming down to the set and yelling at Bianca, then storming off before Bianca can say anything, proving the two aren't as close as it seems. Bianca also later, during the quest Out of the Woods, Bianca says that life with her father is extremely hard as no matter what she does, it will never please him. However, Anders prefers Desiree better than Bianca, which is the cause of her insecurity. Friends Jenni is a member of Bianca's entourage, she is currently portrayed as Bianca's best friend, and is rarely seen without her. Bianca isn't often seen talking to Jenni, but Jenni always comments when Bianca insults YC or a member of your entourage. Bianca does yell at Jenni when Lance compliments her. Shae and Bianca rarely ever talk, and does sometimes comment on Bianca's insults, though not as often or supportive as Lance and Jenni. During Overshadowed, Bianca insults make-up artists, to which Shae becomes angry, and Bianca doesn't seem to care too much. Romance Lance Sergio is Bianca's boyfriend, and it appears they have been together a while, but Bianca rarely speaks to Lance, while he often comments on what she says, and calls her 'babe' all the time. They appear to have a one-sided relationship, but whenever Lance compliments Jenni, Bianca appears and yells at the pair, proving she may care for Lance, she is protective of their relationship, or merely because she is the jealous type. Trivia *During the filming of Clash at Sunset, Bianca is discovered to be a terrible actor. *She is afraid of heights. *She likes to drink Peppermint Schnapps. Gallery Category:Antagonists Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters Category:Bianca's Entourage Category:Celebutante